New Experiences
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Now that Odo has been forced into solid form by his people and he's trying out new sensory experiences, the next logical step seems to be losing his virginity.


"Are we doing something wrong?" Garak asked, pulling away from Odo.

Julian followed suit. "All you have to do is tell us what you want, and we'll do it," he said, intertwining his fingers with Odo's. "No judgment." He had that ridiculously caring look on his face that sometimes confused Odo. Somehow, despite everything he'd seen and experienced since coming to Deep Space 9, Julian remained ridiculously kind and giving.

But Odo didn't know what to say. He had recently been forced into solid form by his own people, which had opened up a whole new range of sensory experiences to him. Someone- Quark, probably- suggested that sex might now be on the table. So Odo decided that he was going to try it out. It was what solids did, after all.

Julian and Garak were very sweet about it, since they knew that he was nervous. They had taken him out to dinner, and had even offered to book a holosuite program (which Odo had declined- the last thing he wanted while losing his _virginity _was to think about Quark). And then they brought him back to their quarters.

Carefully, always so carefully, Julian began kissing him. He didn't know why Julian always kissed him like he was about to dissolve into liquid (a laughable proposition even when he could dissolve into liquid), but Odo liked it.

Odo brought his arms up to wrap loosely around Julian's neck the way he had seen Garak do before. He did his best not to act too startled when Garak came up behind him and slid his hands along his body.

After a few minutes, he realized that he should probably begin to undress… but really he'd rather help Julian undress instead, so he began to undo the buttons on the outfit Garak had picked out for their boyfriend earlier. It caused Julian to pull away, but with a big, reassuring grin on his face.

Julian slid out of his top, and when Odo turned around, he saw that Garak had managed to get all his clothes off. This was moving faster than Odo had anticipated, but he was totally, totally good. After all, it was easy to let Julian lead him to their bed and push him down gently. This time it was Julian who settled behind Odo and began touching him, while Garak knelt in front of him to help him out of his clothes.

Garak smiled at the sight of his bared skin, which Odo could only take as a good sign. "Why Constable," he said in a low tone of voice that he'd only addressed Julian with before, "you look absolutely delectable."

"You really do, Odo," Julian whispered in his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

From the romance novels that Odo had read, he knew that these were both compliments. He tried to relax and enjoy the things they were doing to him, tried to enjoy Garak kissing his thighs and Julian biting his shoulder gently, but he didn't think he could.

Which brought them to this point, with both of them staring at him. Odo detangled himself from both of them and pushed himself towards the head of the bed. He avoided looking into their concerned faces.

"I think not wanting to have sex is something about me as Odo, not about being a changeling," he finally said. "I'm sorry. Everything you did for me tonight was nice, and I really wanted to enjoy it… but I'm not."

"Odo…" Julian said softly. He knelt on the bed in front of Odo, who was pleased to see that he didn't look too upset.

"What the doctor is trying and failing to articulate," Garak said, keeping his distance, but also not looking upset at him, "is that tonight was about you. If that meant sex, good. If not, also good, as long as you're comfortable and enjoying yourself."

Odo cleared his throat, trying to not get ridiculously emotional over it. He was becoming such a humanoid. "Thank you. Both," he said. Smiling at them both, Odo began to get up and leave. "I'll let you two finish up your night."

Julian grabbed his wrist. "Wait," he said, facing him, "you don't have to go. We won't do anything else, just lay here like we do sometimes."

"Don't humanoids dislike having their sexual intercourse interrupted? _Blue balls_?" Odo asked, not entirely sure that blue balls was the correct term.

"We do, generally," Garak said with a smile. "Although I'm not sure about blue balls."

"_Garak_," Julian scolded.

"You didn't let me finish!" he protested. "We do usually dislike having our sexual intercourse interrupted, but we dislike leaving our loved ones out in the cold even more. The dear doctor and I will have plenty of time together, but for tonight, it should be the three of us."

Odo smiled and let Julian guide him to the center of the bed. He didn't generally enjoy being comforted and coddled like this, but this time, it was comforting to be snuggled between them. There was something still bothering him, though.

"Does it mean there's something wrong with me?" he asked eventually.

Julian propped himself up on his elbow, concern written across his face. "What?"

"That I don't want to have sex. From what I've seen of humanoid species, it is a common instinct. Very common. So, if I don't have that instinct, there must be something wrong, correct?" Odo said.

"Not at all," Julian said, settling his hand on Odo's chest. "Asexuality is found in numerous species. Humans, Cardassians, Bajorans, Klingons… If I list off every species I know that has asexual members, we'll be here all night."

"Please don't make him," Garak chimed in, "You know how he loves the sound of his own voice."

"Look who's talking?" Julian replied. "You're hardly any better."

"I am very careful with my words," Garak replied. He sat his hand on top of Julian's, smiling at Odo. "And I concur with the good doctor's assessment. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Odo. Well… you could stand to wear a different outfit every now and again. I am a tailor, you know."

Odo rolled his eyes at Garak, but he knew what he meant.

"So no more talk like that, alright?" Julian asked, looking at him seriously. When Odo nodded, Julian smiled and kissed his forehead before lying back down.

Feeling happy, content, and as whole as he could be under the circumstances, Odo rested his hand on top of Garak and Julian's, already feeling himself beginning to drift off.


End file.
